Der von Engel
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Momo is forced to live in the slums. She doesnt think life could get any worse but then 'he' comes along and makes it all better! Or does he?
1. Default Chapter

Der von Engel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I make reference to in this story.

Sorry but the name means The Fallen Angel. I don't think I got Fallen right…

Momo Mizrahi used to be a social popular rich girl. But ever since her Dad was fired at the Doctors Academy they have been living in the Slums of Militia. Just recently did Momo, Juli, Joachim and Kosy move to theFoundation. Kosy goes to colledge (so she doesnt get much reference)And ever since her life has been a living Hell.

Chapter 1 Der von Engel

Momo's alarm clock rang and rang. It was signaling her to wake up. Momo was dreaming of being rich like she used to. She tiredly opened her eyes only to find her semi empty room. She was forced to sell everything she practically owned.

"1st day of Kukai High," she sighed. She was pretty sure that someone was going to make fun of her. Why? Because her clothes were lets say (like others do) skankish. Momo and her other friends used to make fun of skanky girls before. Now the joke is on her.

"Good morning Momo!" Juli said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mommy!" Momo chirped. Joachim ran in the kitchen carrying his briefcase. Lately he had been working as a engineer. Which you may think, "Wait doesn't engineers get good money?" He does. Its just it's going some place else. Momo grabbed her toast and her Binder and ran out the door. Momo was wearing her school uniform. But she was wearing thigh high boots. Juli ran out with Momo.

"Ill drive you, I need to go check out his place for another job!" She said cheerfully. Momo didn't argue so she just hopped in her mother's car. Once at school Momo popped her head into the Administrative office.

"Hello im Sakura Mizrahi. Im new," Momo stated. The secretary looked up.

"Okay Miss Sakura your in room 129 with Mrs. Bunnel. You'll need paper. Do you have any?" She asked politely.

"Oh no!" Momo cried. The secretary pulled out a stack of papers. It was at least a foot tall.

"Go ahead you can have them all!" She said cheerfully. Momo nodded and grabbed the notebook papers.

"Oh and have a complementary pencil! And sharpener. And eraser!" She said cheerfully handing Momo any and everything someone would need. "Oh thank you so much!"

In Mrs. Bunnel's class Kukai Jr was sitting and writing his daily assignment when all the girls crowed around his small desk.

"I heard you didn't have a date to the dance!" One girl said playfully.

"Hey you gotta girlfriend?' Another asked.

"Yo whatz up Jr my man!" Jr's best friend Ryan C. yelled across the room. Then Chad Michael M. yelled,

"Yo Jr come over ma house later!" Mrs. Bunnel walked in the room and everyone spread out to their desks.

"Oh my Miss Sakura is late!" Mrs. Bunnel whispered.

"What is that crazy lady talking about?" Jr thought. A silver haired girl walked in.

"Yo Mrs. Bunnel sorry im late!" She sneered. Mrs. Bunnel frowned. Everyone cheered. The girl's name was Karen. It went either way, her birth name Kirshwasser. But she preferred Kirsh. Jr knew her as the biggest flirt. She smiled warmly and sat next to Jr.

"Hey Jr, what are you doing tonight?" She asked playfully.

"Oh nothing. Especially with you," He said. A pink haired girl walked in. Gavin and Chad whistled. Which only made her blush. Jr couldn't help it she looked so beautiful!

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mizrahi, but everyone calls me Momo," she said. She noticed that all they guys were staring at her. But one looked completely perplexed. She laughed in her head.

"Okay Miss Sakura sit next to Gaignun Kukai Jr!" She said happily.

"Miss Karen go sit at your regular seat!" Mrs. Bunnel frowned.

"Hi im Momo," Momo said quietly to Jr.

"Hey im Jr," He said warmly giving Momo that fluttery feeling. She could see that Karen girl looking at her.

"Everyone please write the morning assignment while I leave for a second," Mrs. Bunnel stated. She exited and everyone went into chaos. The Momo remembered something. Wasn't Jr the owner's son? Jr turned to Momo.

"Hey do you wanna do something later?" He whispered.

"Sure," She whispered back. Karen came over to Momo.

"Hey look, we have a new skank here!" She laughed, and then suddenly everyone else did. Except the guys.

"Hey Momo looks like a cool girl!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah!" The other boys yelled.

"Oh give it a rest. You do this for every new girl!" Karen sighed and returned to her desk looking defeated. Later at lunch Momo was forced to sit at the geek table. A normal looking guy came up to her.

"Hey you're the new girl! Everyone's talking about you. Except us, were nice. I forgot my name is Allen. My girlfriend (even thought she doesn't know it) is Shion Uzuki over there," He pointed. Momo waved and Shion smiled. Jr was staring at Momo eating.

"Yo dude, why dontcha go over there and talk to her?" Chad asked. Jr didn't hear him because he was saying in his head, "Im going to go out with the hottest girl on the Foundation!"

How was it? I hope it sounded okay! Please review! I think i spaced it out enough...


	2. Dinner Dates part 1

Chapter 2 

(A fallen angel) Dinner Dates

After school Jr saw Momo walking alone.

"Yo Momo you still up on my offer?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" She said cheerfully.

"So you wanna go now?" He asked.

"I aint got anything better ta do," Then Jr realized he just blew his guys off.

"All right, but I don't have any money," Momo frowned. Then she realized it might have sounded like she didn't have money AT all so she quickly put in,

"With me!" Jr laughed.

"Ill pay," He said generously.

"Is it okay if I go home first and change?" She asked.

"Sure ill walk you!" He said running in front of her.

"NO!" She cried. Jr looked back.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I um live in an apartment," She whispered. _"So that's why they called her a skank. Because she lives in the slums…but how could a girl that pretty be poor?" _Jr thought.

"Its okay its not like I care if your poor or not. It matters on how you are," He said unsure. Momo laughed.

"Did I mess up?" He asked.

"Its just weird to see someone like you say that," Momo stated. Together they walked inside the apartment.

"Mommy im home!" Momo called.

"Hey honey! I got the…." She stopped when she saw Gaignun Jr in her small apartment.

"Oh im sorry," She said turning around.

"Its okay," Jr said.

"Mom is it okay if I got out to dinner with Jr?" Momo asked.

"Absolutely, just be back by 1:00 a.m okay?" She asked.

"Okay!" Momo agreed and ran into her room. She pulled all of her clothes in her closet back and stared at the dress she secretly kept. Hopefully it still fit. She put it on. It was purple with thousands of sequins. Then she out a pair of high heeled purple dress shoes and walked down the stairs. Jr gasped. She was beautiful.

"Well I guess it black tie then!" He laughed. He pulled out his cell phone. Momo envied him; she had her phone taken away.

"Yeah Mary can you drive the limo up here? Yeah the address is 120 North avenue. Yes Mary I know! And drive us back there to. I need to get dressed. Just seconds later a large limo pulled up. A blonde lady was driving

"How are you Little Master?" She asked. Jr blushed and Momo laughed.

"Back home?" She asked.

"Affirmative," He said putting the window up between him and Mary.

"Isn't your dress a Calvin Klein exclusive?" He asked.

"Yeah," Momo said fiddling her thumbs.

"Oh." They sat in silence until Mary pulled up. Their mansion was huge! Momo had lived in something similar before so it didn't faze her. Inside Momo sat on his couch and waited for Jr to get dressed. Gaignun came in a little later.

"Oh hello. You must be Momo. Jr tells me a lot about you," He said fatherly. Momo laughed. "

Do you want a snack before you go?" He asked,

"I would love to have one!" Momo replied. She hadn't eaten since school and that was 6 hours ago. She ate a little something and Jr came down. He was wearing a formal black tuxedo that made his red hair stand out. Severely.

"I have something for you!" He said handing her a box. She opened it. It was a pink dress that matched her hair beautifully. It also had pink shoes and a pink purse to match it.

"Oh thank you!" She said gratefully.

"Try it on!" He said ushering her to his room. She did as she was told. She came out even beautifier than she did before. And together they got in Jr's limo, waved good-bye to Gaigun and headed for Dinner.

Second chapter! It was way shorter than I wanted it to be.


	3. Dinner Dates part 2

Chapter 3 

Dinner Dates PART 2

The Limo pulled into a driveway of a fancy restaurant. It was named "La Pearle."

"Oh its beautiful!" Momo exclaimed. A man walked up to her and Jr.

"Welcome! My name is Ziggy. I will be escorting you tonight," He said motioning to the entrance.

"Would you like the regular table Master?" He asked politely.

"No actually Ill have your most expensive table covered with roses and candles," He whispered. Ziggy nodded. Momo noticed he was wearing a pair of Ziggurat Shoes. He led them to a table way across the room. It was very secluded. It was covered in roses and candles. It was absolutely beautiful!

"Oh Jr!" Momo exclaimed.

"Sssh," He whispered. In the background Momo could hear a piano. She didn't know the song but it felt familiar. Jr started singing lightly.

"Cause a 1000 words call out through the ages! Will cradle you and carry you home." Momo only stared. He sounded quite good! A waiter by the name of Togashi gave them their menus. Not only was it in French but also it didn't have the prices.

"Umm Jr I cant read it," Momo whispered.

"Don't worry about the prices either. Lets see do you like duck?" He asked monotony.

"I don't know," She said casually.

"Good I don't like it either," He laughed. Momo looked at everyone else dinning. There were many famous people. The ambassador of Militia was attending also. (Okay don't know if there is an ambassador)

"Hey what about lobster?" he asked.

"Oh absolutely!" Momo exclaimed. It's been a while since Momo last had lobster. She used to eat it all the time 'back then'. Jr ordered and they talked. Out of the corner of Momo's eyes she saw 3 familiar people. Karen and her two best friends. They spotted Jr and they ran over to him.

"Oh Jr what a nice surprise!" Karen said happily. She gave Momo a disgusting look. Momo returned the favor. The two other girls were just standing there. All three were wearing Paris Hilton exclusive dresses.

"Hey do you mind leaving me and Momo alone?" Jr asked disgusted.

"Why oh why?" Karen asked playfully.

"Why should a skank be here anyway?" She laughed and on cue the other girls did to. Jr clapped his hands. Ziggy came rushing.

"Yes could you please escort these girls out of here and make sure they never come back while im dining," He said grinning.

"Certainly Master!" He grabbed the girls by the arms and escorted them out.

"Whew," Jr sighed. Momo laughed.

"You handled that well," She said covering her mouth. Another waiter brought them their food. After they were finished Jr called Mary again. Except this time they were going shopping. They pulled into a shopping mall. Jr already called ahead and made sure that they only opened for him. Once inside Momo could only gasp. Everything was gold. Jr pulled Momo into a shoe store. They had every single shoe ever made in the history of life! Jr showed Momo a pair of Golden Sandals with heels.

"Oh those are beautiful!" Momo exclaimed fingering each and every inch.

"Want them?" He asked.

"There beautiful," She repeated.

"Clerk, ring me up these shoes in every color. And everything by this designer," He said snapping his fingers. Momo looked at him and fainted. The price on one of the shoes alone was 20,000$

Okay how was it? More insanity buying to come!


	4. New friends?

Chapter 4 

New friends?

Jr quickly caught Momo before her fragile head hit the linoleum floor. The clerk rushed over with a wet towel. It wasn't long before Momo regained conscience.

"Jr you cant get me over 100,000 dollars in 'shoes' she exclaimed," She

rubbed her forehead.

"Your right! We have to get cosmetics AND more clothes for you!" He said grinning. Momo smiled. She slowly stood up.

"Jr don't waste your money on me," She said politely. Her inner selfish side was just screaming

"Take it all from him!" She pushed that feeling deep down.

"Oh no. Its not everyday that I meet a cute girl," He blushed. After Jr rang up everything in the entire store they headed back to Momo's apartment. On the way Jr stopped Mary.

"Hey I have a little sister," He said grinning.

"So?' Momo asked playfully.

"Wanna spend the night?' He asked grinning.

"That sounds like heaven!" Momo exclaimed. She picked up the limo's phone and dialed her Mom. After what seemed like an eternity she bribed her to say yes. Mary pulled around and headed for the mansion.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Oh certainly!" Momo just about screamed.

"Hey I have some friends over to. You already know them. Do you mind?" He asked. Momo thought.

"No! Its great! Ill make some new friends," She smiled. Mary pulled in the driveway. The butler and 50-bell boy like people carried the luggage in. Inside the living room Momo could see 5 or more figures talking to Gaignun.

"Shion, Allen?" Momo asked. Both turned around.

"Hey whatz up Momo?" Allen asked. Chad Michael M. and Gavin D. were they're too. But two others were there that Momo didn't know.

"Hey my name is Albedo," The white haired one said. He started doing a dance. Jr sighed and rolled his eyes. He bent over to Momo and whispered in her ear,

"He's really crazy. Don't mind him." Momo chuckled. The other one was younger. Momo guessed it was Jr's little sister.

"Hi my name is Kirshwasser," She smiled.

"Karen liked that name so much she wanted it to be her nick name. But no one says it anymore," Jr stated. Shion and Allen sat up the poker table.

"Ever played poker?" Shion asked.

"No," Momo said watching them set it up.

"It's easy. Ill show you,' Shion said knowingly. Momo looked at Shion. Shion always wore her golden beret in the back of her head. She always wore odd clothing to. But it was way cool.

"You know I used to be popular," Shion sighed.

"I did to," Momo copied the sigh.

"They really used to like my creations but just suddenly they stopped wearing them," Shion looked sad. It looked like she was crying.

"Hey Allen im going to the rest room!" Shion said running. Allen stared at Momo.

"She gets touchy on that subject," He said putting the final piece on.

"Hey ill show you how to play if ya want," Jr said.

"Okay." After Shion came back they played poker. Momo won most games.

"What can I say? Im a fast learner," Momo chuckled. Albedo was still doing girly aerobics with Jr's little sister.

"Yo gay guy. Parties over," Jr said pointing to the door. Albedo slumped at whispered.

"The mirror, THE MIRROR!" Jr kicked him and he finally fell out. Momo was helping clean up.

"No, you don't have to clean!" Jr laughed. Momo blushed and walked over to him.

"Ill show you Kirshwasser's room," He said leading her up the stairs. It was quaint and pink. She had pictures of pop stars everywhere. Momo sat out her new sleeping bag. She held her new cell phone dearly. It had pictures of Bunnies everywhere on the cover. On the back was a picture of Momo and Jr. Jr was giving Momo a surprise kiss on the cheek. She was blushing. She held the picture closely to her heart. "Please don't leave me," She muttered. Then she fell asleep.

While else where Gavin D. and Chad Michael M. were having a party in Jr humongous Bathroom with two girls. They were drunk and baked. Sound like bad boys yet? Good guy Jr is sleeping soundly in the room next to Kirshwasser and Momo

Well another chapter. It doesn't sound as good because I wrote it in like 30 minuets.


	5. Sister Dear

Sister Dear?

Kirshwasser awaked Momo. She was throwing her pillow at her face. Momo's cell phone was plastered to her face. It left a huge rectangle shape on her cheek. Jr was already up making breakfast. Gaignun was in a meeting and Gavin D. and Chad Michael M. finally left. Momo walked sleepily into the kitchen. She sat down at a table and she let her head fall hard.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, except the fact that my 'sister' is coming today. I can't believe I forgot!" Jr looked at her.

"She cant be that bad," He said flipping a pancake.

"Oh she is. It's all logic to her. Its, "I recommend in relocating your mistake", kind of crap." Jr shook his head.

"I hate siblings," He said under his breath. Jr handed coke and pancakes to Momo.

"Oh thanks," She said gulping the coke down fiercely. She then attacked her pancakes; Jr was holding a stopwatch.

"10 seconds," He yelled. Momo looked confused.

"You ate that really quick," He said pointing to her now empty plate. She shrugged. "Im used to it."

While meanwhile Kosy was driving into the driveway in her Mercedes Convertible. Yes Kosy is smart and rich. She's just not giving any money to Juli and Joachim. Jr arranged for Mary to take them to Momo's apartment. Once their Momo noticed Kosy' car.

"Omg she's already here," Momo exclaimed. Jr had the bellboys carry all of Momo's new stuff inside. Once Juli saw it she fell backwards. Kosy caught her.

"Mom you remember Jr right?" Momo asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes I do," She said shaking his hand. Kosy smiled.

"Good morning. You must be Gaignun Kukai Senior's son. It is a pleasure to meet you," She said monotony sticking out her hand. Jr accepted it with glee.

"Its nice to meet someone of your status Mrs. Ridgeley." Juli looked at Kosy.

"Ridgeley? Isn't that your boss?" Juli asked stunned.

"Affirmative. Now he is my husband." Juli gaped. "You're still leaving us poor! Who fed you? Who clothed you?' Juli asked with rage.

"You Mother dearest," She said with little sarcasm. Momo could only watch the two bicker, to afraid to step up and say something.

"Well I should get going," Kosy stated flatly.

"No, why don't you all come over for dinner?" Jr asked immediately. Juli looked terrified.

"Im afraid I don't have anything to wear," Juli blushed.

"Not to worry, we have extra cocktail dresses in your size," He grinned. Juli blushed and walked into the limo.

"Nice save," Momo whispered.

"Your welcome." Kosy walked to the limo gracefully. She bent down slowly and carefully sat down.

"Hey Mary back to the house okay?' He asked.

"Any Thing Little Master!" She grinned with her country accent. Jr blushed and Momo laughed. On the way Kosy's new cell phone rang abruptly.

"Sorry, I have to take this," She said like someone was talking to her.

"Oh yeah Togashi please fire Arleia. I don't like her tone of voice. I don't care if she's are greatest worker and I wont reconsider it!" She pushed her end button frantically. Jr could see through the corner of his eyes that Momo was rolling her Hazel eyes.


	6. A pleasant Dinner? NOT!

Chapter 6 

A pleasurable dinner? NOT!

Mary pulled into their driveway.

"Here we are!" She said happily. Everyone including Mary got out. But much to Jr's dismay a car was parked next to them. One he defiantly didn't recognize.

"Mary whose' car is that?" He asked. Mary shrugged.

"Probably one of Master Gaignun's clients." Jr nodded. Mary escorted them inside.

"Welcome Jr and company!" Gaignun said shaking everyone's hands.

"Oh Jr you have some visitors!" Gaignun whispered. Jr nodded and followed Gaignun into the kitchen. Just seconds later Jr came running out.

"Why don't we eat somewhere else?" He asked hastily.

"Well we really want to eat here don't we Momo?" Juli asked. Momo nodded. Jr leaned to whisper in Momo's ear.

"Its Karen, her friends and Albedo!" He whispered. Momo gasped.

"Really Mom lets eat somewhere else," She said happily. Juli frowned. To late! Albedo ran in the living room and hugged Jr tightly.

"I never knew he was that way!" Juli whispered.

"Get your gay self off me you gay!" Jr yelled. Albedo looked hurt. Then Karen and her two friends came walking in. When they saw Kosy they ran.

"Omg Mrs. Ridgley we didn't know you were here!" They squealed.

"But why are you here with 'them'?" Karen asked.

"This is my Mother and Momo is my sister," She said pointing to each individual.

"Omg that 'skank' is your sister?" Karen's friend asked. Kosy slapped her.

"Don't ever call her a skank again!" She said. Momo grinned uncontrollably. Karen looked hurt. After Juli and Kosy left for the dinner table Karen caught Momo's arm.

"Listen here. If you ever touch my friends or me. Or even say anything about us we will find you and hurt you," She let go.

"Just wanted to warn you," She smirked and left. Was she serious? Was she really going to hurt her? Momo may never know. Momo ran into the dining room with her biggest smile ever.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone," Momo said pulling out her chair. The maids came in and brought out their dinner. During the entire thing Karen was talking and hugging Jr. For a while he looked uncomfortable then she whispered something in his ear. He looked relived in some way. He went along with Karen and flirted with her to! _Omg this cant be happening! Does Jr really like her? I knew it was a matter of time before he started hating me because I was poor! _Momo sat up.

"Excuse me," She said running. Kosy sensed something and ran after her. Karen smirked and laid her head on Jr's shoulder.

"Isn't life just grand?" She asked. "Yeah whatever," Jr said turning.

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"He hates me!" Momo sobbed.

"Did you see her? He actually liked it!" She sobbed some more. Kosy stroked her hair.

"There, there. Maybe he was intimidated!" Kosy said reassuringly. "But Karen said she as going to hurt me if I talked about her. OMG she's going to hurt me!" Momo screamed.

"She can't hurt you. As long as im here. Or mom," Kosy said. "Really?" Momo asked. "Defiantly. Since you're on a break right now at school I can watch over you! Do you want me to talk to Jr for you?" Kosy asked.

"Please!" Momo said dapping her eyes with toilet paper. Kosy nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Momo looked around. The place was all gold and shiny. Something black caught her eye. She went over and picked it up. It was a black lace bra.

You remember! Chad and Gavin! Or Ryan.

"Oh well," She said tossing it.

Meanwhile in the dining room.

"Excuse me Jr sir but may I speak with you?" Kosy asked. "Sure," He said standing up. They walked outside on their lovely porch.

"What's with you?" Kosy burst out.

"Huh?" Jr asked stupidly.

"Why are you so nice to Karen all of a sudden?" She burst. Jr looked at his shoes.

"She said she was going to hurt Momo if I didn't play along with her," He whispered.

"And she's going to hurt Momo anyway!" Kosy yelled. Jr looked up.

"Ill go call the police!" Jr shouted.

"No, just wait. If she does try to hurt her well get it on tape and sue her butt of!" Kosy said. They shook hands. "Keep playing with Karen's mind. Ill tell Momo it was a hoax!" Kosy said approvingly. When they got back inside they were surprised and scared. Karen had Momo!


	7. To help, or not to help?

To help or not to help, that is the question 

Karen had Momo by the arm.

"Listen here. Im taking her somewhere. Anyone who tells well hurt you to!" Karen yelled. And at the blink of an eye she ran twards the door. She got in her car along with her friends and drove off.

"Damn, what are we going to do?" Jr yelled. He grabbed one of his Fathers vases and threw it out the door. It crashed. Kosy was already in her car.

"Yo lets go!" She yelled. Jr ran inside. Kosy drove at full speed. An occasional police officer came up and pulled them over, but when Jr explained what was going wrong he gave them permission to go. Karen had already gone far. Kosy couldn't see her on the road anymore.

"Well there's only one explanation to where she's going," Kosy whispered.

"Where?" Jr asked enthusiastically.

"To the Richard Farm," Kosy said monotonly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Its where girls like Karen take the girls they don't like and beat them up," Kosy said.

"How do you know?" Jr asked surprised.

"I used to take girls there. And some girls beat me up there to," Kosy sighed. They pulled into a red light. Kosy rolled up the sleeve on her Paris Hilton shirt. A huge bruise was right in the middle of her arm. The place where they take blood.

"They stuck a dirty needle in me," she whispered.

"Do they use guns?" Jr quivered. He already didn't like the idea. He was frightened to go, but to save Momo he would do anything. Kosy nodded.

"Sometimes they hang the girls to." Kosy started crying.

"I don't want them to hurt Sakura!" Kosy yelled. She accelerated the car.

"Sakura?" Jr asked.

"We sometimes call her Sakura. It's her middle name. We use it in a crisis like this one." Jr nodded.

"What else do they do?" Jr asked.

"They sometimes strap the victim to a chair and stick a funnel in her mouth," Kosy frowned.

"That's not so.." Jr got cut off.

"And pour bleach or acid down their throats.

"God. Why doesn't someone find out about this?" Jr asked.

"Because before the police comes they go and hide. Its usually to late for the victim though." Jr punched the dashboard. Finally a farm came into view.

"There!" Jr yelled.

"Sssh," Kosy whispered.

"We can't let them know were here. That's why im parking this far away!" Kosy stuck a key in her glove department. She pulled out her Magnum Gun.

"What's that for?" Jr asked stupidly.

"Protection," Kosy smiled.

"You got a permit for that?" Jr asked, sounding way too much like Gaignun.

"Ive had been working with the police part time. I specialize with protecting the girl's victims. I naturally get use of a gun in this situation!" Kosy was already out of the car and was walking over to the barn hunched. She waved the Jr to come on. He grabbed a Black Jack and followed her. As they got closer they could hear someone screaming.

"Momo!" They said in unison. They both picked up the pace. Once they got to the barn they peered in. Momo was tapped to a chair. A rope was around her arms and legs. They watched as Karen and some other girls lit a match.

"Go!" Kosy whispered.

"Stop right there!" Kosy screamed. Jr got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yo this is the G man! We got a Richard Farm!" He yelled. He clicked the off button. Karen grabbed a knife. Her other friends had set the rope around Momo on fire. Kosy started firing. Karen ran out. She took Kosy's car and drove off at full speed. Karen's friend came up to the two. She stuck a knife in their faces.

"You tell and we might just kill you or the girl!" She ran out and took her separate car. Jr grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Once Momo was released she grabbed Kosy and Jr and hugged them. She had a bruise on her arm just like Kosy.

"Omg, they hurt you didn't they!" Jr asked. Momo still clung to Jr's shirt. She nodded.

"You can't tell on them!" Momo screamed suddenly.

"God why?" Kosy asked.

"Because they know where we live! They said they were going to kill me! Understand!" Momo sobbed into Jr's shirt. He then embraced her.

"Say Kosy does the owner know that this happens?" Jr asked.

"No. He died long ago in a small farm fire trying to save a girl." Kosy looked she had just been slapped.

"It was me he was trying to save." Jr looked up and so did Momo. Seconds later the police arrived.

"Man you missed them," Jr sighed.

"Who hurt who?" The police officer asked.

"Oh hey Kosy darling! How are you and what are you doing out here?" The police officer asked.

"Darling?" Jr and Momo asked in unison.

"Everyone this is Mr. Ridgeley!" Kosy smiled.

"Allen's brother!" Jr said shaking his hand.

"So you were the victim?" Mr. Ridgley asked Momo. She nodded.

"Could you tell me who it was?" He asked sweetly. Momo shook her head.

"They said that I couldn't tell because they would kill me." Momo frowned deeply. He checked something off on a clipboard.

"Its okay. Lets see you're my niece now right? Ill make sure you and Mom and Dad are safe at home, school or anywhere else!" He grinned. He pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey Bruno? This is Kevin. Would you mind guarding my little niece from the "girls'? You're the greatest!" He hung up.

"Well starting in 1 hour you'll have a new body guard," Kevin smiled. Kosy gave him a huge bear hug.

"You're the greatest sweetie!" She grinned.

"Hey while im here I might as well give you all a lift, considering she took your car sweetie." Kosy looked like she just got ran over.

"File a missing car report! The hell she didn't take my car!" Kosy ran out and was cursing down the street. Like that would do any good. Jr put his arm around Momo's shoulder and together they walked into the police car. They had to go for down the street to pick up Kosy. They pulled into Jr's mansion. Gaignun ran outside and hugged Momo and Jr. He also gave Kevin several thousands of dollars.

"Jr, Momo your safe!" He exclaimed. Mary and Shelly came out to and hugged Jr.

"It was in the news!" Shelly exclaimed.

"How you guys saved Momo, but they didn't get the girls on tape!" Shelly frowned.

"But they got us?" Jr asked surprised.

"Well no. See this guy was talking on the news about a Red haired boy along with a blue haired woman were saving a pink haired girl. So that's where we thought it was you. Considering no other boy has hair the color of yours! I mean the guy kept RAGING, Shelly got cut off by Jr saying, "Okay, okay I get it my hair isn't normal! This made everyone laugh. Bruno pulled up in a car and took Momo and Kosy home, but not before Jr gave Momo a kiss and hug.

"Look, we will always be here for you if you need us!" Jr called out as the car drove off. "God, I hope he can protect Momo." Jr looked away.

Meanwhile

Juli and Joachim ran to the driveway and almost killed the two with hugs.

"Im so glad you all are okay!" Juli said giving more hugs. Joachim hugged the girls again too.

"So Bruno. I guess you'll be staying with us?" Joachim asked.

"Correct. But if you cannot provide space I will sleep on a couch, or my blow up bed," He offered.

"Im sorry, but were giving our only space to Kosy this month," Joachim sighed. Of course he had enough money to get them out of this rat hole, but he needed to give it to "them".

"Now Momo darling you have school tomorrow. If anyone asks you about what happened don't answer. Or answer politely," Juli ordered. Momo smiled. Kosy and Momo ran up to their rooms.

"Good night sis," Kosy said.

"Good night Kosy!" Momo smiled.

Next Morning 

"Omg im late!" Momo yelled. She quickly got dressed and grabbed some toast. She waved and ran to school. Luckily she got there way before the bell rang.

"Hey aren't you that girl that got kidnapped by that gang?" This guy asked. Momo nodded.

"Thankfully someone saved you or you would have been dead!" Momo only looked at her shoes. The entire day she felt awful and at lunch it got even worse. Bruno came bursting into the cafeteria. He pushed and pulled kids until he found Momo.

"Oh Allen. I guess were related now huh?" Momo asked.

"I guess! I mean it's awesome. I didn't even know that Kosy was your sister until Kevin told me yesterday!" Allen cheered. Shion looked over at Allen and rolled her eyes. Gavin D. Chad Michael M. and Ryan C. were all staring at Momo. Jr was to. Except it was a nice stare. Karen was at school.

"Hey Bruno that's her sitting over there," Momo pointed.

"I watch," He said. Momo nodded.

"How cool is that? Momo gets her own body guard!" Shion said. Jr walked up to Momo.

"Hey how are you? I can't believe Karen even showed up today!" Jr grunted.

"I watch," Bruno blurted.

"That's good," Jr said nicely.

"So, would you like to do something later today?" Jr asked. Momo nodded. Karen came up to the five.

"I hope we kept our deal. If you don't tell, I won't kill you," she whispered. Shion and Allen gasped. Of course they already knew Karen was to blame for this. I mean didn't EVERYONE knew that Karen was part of that killer gang? Everyone was just to scared to tell on her. Everyone knew Karen would kill him or her if she found out. The third bell rang and everyone went to his or her next classes. All day Momo had that horrible feeling in her gut that something horrible was going to happen soon. Very soon.


	8. Party Plannin

Ever since the 'inncident' Momo has a hard time dealing with new people. Everyone tries to make her feel better, but once it happens the emotional scars stay for life.

Party Plannin

"Hey Momo do you want to get some cappuccinos with us?" Jr asked. Momo nodded her head. After school Shion, Allen, Jr and Momo went to Starbucks.

"Three dollars for a Frappuccino?" Momo's eyes got wider.

"Yeah, don't worry Ill pay for one if you want," Jr suggested.

"Oh all right," Momo giggled. Bruno was drinking a latte at a nearby outside table. After they sat down they were met with an unpleasant surprise.

"Oh hey everyone!" Karen chuckled. She went over to Momo and flicked her chin. Bruno got up and took Karen by the arms.

"You stay away," He said cave man like. Karen broke free. She stuck out her tongue and ran off, leaving everyone surprised by her sudden act of child ness. Then Albedo had to show up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whatz up my homie homie slices dawgs?" Jr rolled his eyes.

"Its Yo sup dawg? Whatz up home slices STUPID!" Jr yelled. Allen, Momo and Shion laughed. Allen had gotten a parfait and he was sharing it with Shion. Albedo sat down next to Bruno feeling rejected.

"WAIT! I know how I messed up!" Albedo blurted out. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Its Hey, Hey, Hey its Fat Albert!" Everyone did an anime take where they fell down.

"Aw man. You guys are mean. Imma leaving! ARRMAGEDDON!" He yelled as he strolled down the street.

"God he gets stupider by the day," Allen sighed. Everyone laughed.

"So Momo what are you doing for Halloween?" Shion asked. Momo mentally slapped herself.

"I honestly have no clue," she laughed.

"Hey im going as Yuna from Final Fantasy. I really need a Rikku," Shion laughed. Allen drooled at the fact that his beloved Shion was going to wear a skimpy outfit.

"Okay!" Momo said cheerfully. Not it was Jr's turn to drool. Just the thought of Momo wearing that outfit made him want to scream.

"Actually, could you guys switch?" Jr asked. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought maybe I could be Tidus, Yuna's ummm," He stopped before he said 'Boyfriend'. Shion laughed. Momo didn't get it. She had only seen pictures of the people and used to play a little of the game, but she had no idea Tidus was Yuna's boyfriend!

"Okay," Shion laughed. Allen started whining.

"But who am I supposed to be? Rikku doesn't have a man!" Allen whined. Everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Allen, why don't you be Gippal?" Jr asked. Allen patted his back.

"Good idea!" Momo was still baffled. Shion pulled out a picture of the characters.

"Oh I like Yuna!" Momo exclaimed.

"Oh and that Tidus guy is hot!" Apparently Momo wasn't listening about who was going to be Tidus.

"Hey Jr. You should be this Wakka guy! You both have red hair!" Momo laughed. Jr pulled out a nice spiky blonde wig.

"Don't need to be him!" He laughed chaotically. Everyone scooted away from him. So it was settled. Momo was Yuna. Jr was Tidus. Shion was Rikku. Allen was Gippal and Bruno was Auron. Some of Jr's other friends showed up. Gavin, Chad and Ryan.

"Hey man, if you're Tidus than im Wakka!" Chad shouted.

"Then im Baralie!" Gavin smiled.

"Then that makes you Nooj!" Allen laughed.

"Oh crap!" Ryan frowned. Shion's other friend Miyuki was going to be Lulu, Chad's wife. Which wasn't so bad. They kind of liked each other.

"So tomorrow we will meet up at Jr's house to go to the party right?" Shion asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. They all stuck their hands in the middle of the table.

"To Halloween!" Momo shouted.

"To Halloween!" Everyone else shouted. They pulled their hands out.

"See you tomorrow! The guys stay at Jr's. Us girls will stay at my house. Ill call Miyuki tonight and tell her okay?" Shion asked. Everyone stuck out his or her thumbs. After everyone left Shion pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Miyuki.

"Hey Goth queen! Guess whom your going as to the party? No! Not a vampire! Lulu from Final Fantasy! I knew you would be happy. Come to my house tomorrow. Momo will be there to!" Shion hung up.

"This is going to be the greatest!" Momo said anxiously.

"You bet!"


	9. Getting Ready

Get ready 

At Shion's house Momo and Miyuki were sewing their new outfits. Shion had put out a plate of Spicy Hot Chicken Buffalo Wings for them to eat. Momo took one bite and screamed.

"Ah! Its way to hot and spicy!" Momo screamed running around. Miyuki and Shion laughed. Momo grabbed her coke and practically threw it down her throat. Shion put the last stitch in her Rikku costume. All that was left were Rikku's thief swords. Shion had already had them made from a 'source'. Miyuki had already finished her costume a year ago. It was always her dream to be Lulu; she was just too terrified to go alone. Shion and Miyuki were helping Momo finish off the shorts and shirt. Miyuki was searching Shion's room for her Moogles she left over there last week. But instead she found Yuna's pair of guns. She threw them lightly next to Momo.

"There!" She smiled. Momo looked up and grinned. Shion's brother burst through the door.

"Hey ladies! Anything I can do?" He smirked. Shion grinned.

"Well Jin, for starters you can leave! Second could you get us more food and drinks?" Shion laughed. Jin bowed.

"At your service Shion dearest!" He said sarcastically and grabbed the cups and plates. Momo's new cell phone rang.

"Its Jr," she said aloud. Miyuki and Shion looked at her. Momo clicked send.

"Hey!"

"Hey Momo! How are you guys doing?" He asked. In the background Momo could hear the guys yelling at Jr to say something.

"Here!" Momo said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey everyone!" Shion and Miyuki said in unison.

"Hey cuties!" Chad yelled. It was apparent he had his phone on speaker to.

"Move Jr! I have to speak to Shion!" Allen yelled.

"Hey Shion! Umm, how are you?" Allen asked. The guys laughed.

"Im umm fine! Thanks for asking," Shion blushed. Years ago Shion lost her old boyfriend Kevin in a car accident. Shion was lucky to survive but Kevin died instantly.

"We just wanted to know how your costumes are coming along!" Jr yelled from the back.

"Great!" They yelled in unison.

"Okay, well we haven't started so we have to go!" Allen yelled. The girls heard a whacking sound.

"Oh don't mind him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Ryan laughed. They clicked off. Momo did to. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"We should finish. The party is tomorrow and everything!" Shion laughed. Miyuki and Momo looked at each other and screamed.

"Tomorrow?" Momo asked.

"Yeah! We always have our party the night of Halloween! Miyuki you should know!" Shion laughed.

"But TOMARROW?" Momo screamed. Shion nodded.

"We better hurry then!" Miyuki said. She grabbed her dress and held it up for every one to see.

"Wow!" Shion and Momo said in unison. It was complete with the fur, necklace and the belts! Shion looked at her outfit. It wasn't nearly as good as Miyuki's. But it was better than most other peoples. Momo then looked at hers. In her eyes it looked good enough. For the rest of the night Shion and Miyuki helped Momo put the finishing touches on her costume.

"So how are you doing after what happened?" Miyuki asked. Momo looked away.

"Miyuki!" Shion hissed.

"No its okay!" Momo said not wanting anyone to fight.

"Ive been better, but now Karen doesn't even look at me. Im really glad though!" Momo smiled. Downstairs they could hear Jin and Bruno laughing and talking together.

"That's great to hear!" Shion smiled. Momo could almost consider Shion as an older sister. Shion was always so calm and nice. Unlike Kosy at times. Together they finished at 10:00 p.m with time to spare. Momo grabbed her guns and pretended to shoot. She was wearing her costume to. Shion put hers on along with Miyuki. Together they pretended they were actually Yuna, Lulu and Rikku.

"I hope the guys get finished in time!" Momo laughed.

"Me to. If they don't well look stupid!" Miyuki smirked.

"Hey want to watch TV?" Shion asked. The girls nodded. Shion turned the channel to The Anime Network. They were currently playing Steel Angel Kurumi.

"We should as gone as those girls!" Shion sighed.

"We still could. But that would mean that we would blow off the guys!" Momo said sadly.

"I aint givin up my outfit!" Miyuki smirked. Everyone laughed. After they watched all the episodes of Steel Angel Kurumi they went to sleep hoping that Halloween would be awesome.


	10. Halloween

Halloween 

Shion's alarm clock buzzed over the sound of the T.V. Slowly Momo, Miyuki and Shion awoke. When Shion saw the time she screamed!

"Omg were late!" She yelled. She grabbed her clothes and quickly pulled them on and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Momo and Miyuki did the same. After they finished they ran down the street together to get to school on time. They got in homeroom right before the bell rang.

"Glad you can join us," Mrs. Bunnel said to Shion and Momo. They both blushed. Miyuki had a different homeroom teacher.

"Hey Momo! We finished last night," Jr said leaning over to Momo. Karen was in the back of the class fuming. She leaned over to and whispered something in her friends ear.

"Great!" Momo whispered. Mrs. Bunnel slapped each one of their desks with her ruler.

"Like I said, please open your books to page 52 and read silently." Momo and Jr silently groaned. After class was over they headed over to lunch. All of the guys and girls going as the FF characters sat at one table so they can discuss things.

"Did you all finish?" Allen asked. Shion nodded.

"I cant wait! Its gonna be awesome!" Chad and Ryan said in unison. Momo was sitting next to Shion without any food.

" Why aren't you eating Momo?" Jr asked worridly. Momo grinned.

"I forgot my lunch money at home before I came over at Shion's house." Jr looked a little relieved.

"If you want ill get you something," He said sweetly.

"Okay! Im starving!" Jr and Momo left for the lunch line, which now was deserted.

"Hey Shion I cant wait until tonight!" Allen said giddily. Shion sweat dropped.

"Neither can I!" She replied. Karen and her friends came up to Shion and the others.

"Oh look! It's the retards!" Karen laughed. Shion frowned. Ryan, Chad and Gavin looked up.

"Yo! Why don't you leave us alone Bitches?" They asked in unison. Shion and Miyuki laughed. Karen huffed and walked off. They gave each other high fives. Jr and Momo came back shortly. Momo was carrying 2 pizza slices and a garden salad. After she sat down she poured her ranch on one of the slices.

"Eww," Shion laughed.

"That's why I got two slices. So I could see which tasted better!" Momo grinned. She took one bite and scrunched up her face, which caused every one to unexpectedly burst out laughing. Momo put the slice down and grabbed her other one.

"So, what time should we meet up at Jr's?" Shion asked.

"Around 5:00, that will give us enough time to get dressed and do anything else," Jr smiled. Shion, Miyuki and Momo nodded along with the other guys. After lunch they all went back to their separate classes. After school Miyuki and Momo went home with Shion again. They got in Jin's convertible and drove off. Bruno couldn't make it to school that day so he was already at Shion's house. He looked really good in his Auron costume. Momo and Miyuki ran up stairs and quickly changed. They used Shion's makeup to. Shion was downstairs making some snacks considering Jin cant cook worth money. After Momo and Miyuki were done with the makeup and costumes they ran down stairs. Jin gasped. Beside the fact they looked EXCATLY like Yuna and Lulu, they looked absolutely beautiful. Miyuki was holding a moogle and blushing. She absolutely adored Jin. Momo had her fake guns in both of her hands. Shion ran up to her room suddenly making everyone sweat drop. She came back with an earring. It was exact replica of Yuna's.

"Here!" Shion smiled. Luckily it was a clip on, Momo didn't have her ears pierced. Momo had to keep pulling the back of her shorts down because they kept riding up to far. You know Yuna's really short shorts. Shion ran back up to her room and put on her Rikku costume. It wasn't long before Shion came back down with her accessories.

"Need a lift?' Jin asked.

"I will take," Bruno stated. The three girls got in Bruno's car and drove off to Jr's house where hopefully the guys were ready. Once there the girls could see a group of hilarious looking guys on the front porch. The girls laughed hysterically all the way up the stairs to their porch.

"Ah shut up!" Ryan yelled. Ryan looked really stupid in his Nooj costume. On the other hand Momo was staring at the awesome costume Jr was in. The wig even made it better. WIG!

"Oh crap!" Momo yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"We forgot the wigs girls!" Momo screamed. The girls looked stunned. In their attempt to make their costumes perfect they forgot about their hair! Bruno pulled something out of the car. It was three wigs. One brown, one blonde and one Black! Momo hugged him.

"You're the greatest!" Momo said giddily. Shion and Miyuki took theirs and put it on. Now they all looked stupid. Mary came out with a sword and keys.

"Here ya go Little Master!" She said handing him the sword. She waved twards the limo. Every one piled inside. Momo and Jr sat next to each other. Once at the party they walked nonchalantly inside. Everyone cheered. Why? They looked awesome. Ryan even had a cane like Nooj. Chad and Miyuki walked hand in hand. Miyuki had her moogle in the other hand while Chad had a basket ball (supposed to look like a blitz ball) in his other hand. Momo carried her guns and Jr held his sword. Shion carried her thief swords and Allen didn't carry anything. He was wearing a blonde wig (much like Hammers except Hammer doesn't wear a wig) Bruno came in last carrying a sword to. Karen and her friends walked up to Jr and Momo. They were dressed as angels.

"Oh im scared! Some skanky girl dressed in really short shorts is supposed to scare me?" Karen laughed. Then her friends said something.

"And I bet those guns are fake to!" Momo sweat dropped.

"That's the whole point!" Momo laughed. Karen's friend looked embarrassed. Karen scooted closer to Jr.

"Hey you look good!" She snickered. Jr pointed his sword at her.

"Leave me alone okay?" He asked. Chad and Miyuki came up behind them to see what the hold up was.

"Can you like move Karen?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! We don't want to wait for you idiots any longer!" Ryan and Gavin yelled. Karen huffed.

"Nice outfit Ryan! It makes you look old!" She yelled.

"She should have been Leblanc! And her two friends should have been her Hench men!" Shion laughed. After a couple of hours of dancing and eating the principal came up on the stage.

"Welcome everyone! We will now hold our contests!" He yelled. Everyone started clapping.

"Our first round is "Best Accessories!" He yelled. "Our contestants our Gaignun Jr with his sword, Sakura Mizrahi with her guns, Shion Uzuki for her swords and Miyuki with her stuffed animal!" Everyone clapped. They stepped on stage.

"Now I want you all to vote! Scream when I call their name if you like them!" The principal yelled.

"Gaignun Jr!" A bunch of girls yelled extremely loudly.

"Sakura Mizrahi!" A large crowd of boys screamed.

"Shion Uzuki!" Allen screamed loud enough for 50 guys.

"Miyuki!" A little group yelled.

"Looks like our winner is. Oh wait it's a tie! Out winners our Sakura Mizrahi and Gaignun Jr!" Everyone clapped again. He handed them a medal and a certificate.

"Next round is best costume!" Everyone applauded.

"Karen with her angel outfit! Ryan C. with his Nooj costume! Shion Uzuki with her Rikku costume! Sakura for her Yuna costume and Miyuki for her Lulu costume!" they erupted in applause again.

"Karen!" It seemed like thousands of people cheered for her.

"Ryan C.!" Lots of girls cheered for him.

"Shion Uzuki!" Allen and the rest of the group screamed.

"Sakura!" Jr and the other guys yelled.

"Miyuki!" A crowd of the Gothic's yelled.

"Our winner is Shion Uzuki for her outstanding craftsmanship!" The principal yelled. She grabbed her medal and certificate to.

"Next round is goofiest costume!"

"Gavin D! Ryan C! Allen R! Chad M! And Karen!" He yelled. Karen looked she just lost her fortune!

"Gavin D!" Lots of girls yelled.

"Ryan C" Ditto

"Allen" Shion and the gang screamed.

"Chad M" The girls screamed.

"Karen!" Anybody who hated Karen took their time to scream the loudest they EVER screamed. Why? Because they want to see Karen win for looking stupid!

"Well this is apparent! The winner is Karen!" He gave her a medal and certificate but she shoved them back.

"I don't want them!" She said smugly.

"Our next round is cutest couple!" Everyone laughed and cheered.

"Sakura and Jr! Shion and Allen! Miyuki and Chad! Karen and Hammer! Cassie (Karen's best friend) and Ryan!" He yelled. Karen looked stunned. HAMMER?

"Sakura and Jr!" Almost every person erupted in screams and yells.

"Shion and Allen!" Only a couple yelled.

"Miyuki and Chad!" No girls except the gothic screamed.

"Karen and Hammer!" Again everyone laughed and cheered,

"Cassie and Ryan!" No one said anything.

"Our winners are Sakura and Jr along with Karen and Hammer! Would you all dance?" The principal asked. They nodded except Karen. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and danced to a morbid tune. Just seeing Karen and Hammer dance was enough for Momo.

"Look at them!" Momo laughed. Jr smirked.

"They look stupid. Except Hammer, he looks good as the devil!" Jr smiled. They continued to dance all night, the others coming in later. After the party Miyuki and Momo went back to Shion's house to spend the night, but before Momo could go in Jr kissed her. His Cerulean eyes meeting her hazel ones. Chad, Ryan and Gavin whistled from the limo. Mary did to. He said good-bye and ran into the limo embarrassed. Momo ran inside to.


	11. After holidays

After Holidays 

As soon as Jr left in his Limo Momo ran into Shion's house and screamed as loud as her little body could. Shion, Miyuki and everyone came to see what had happened.

"He KISED ME!" Momo yelled running around. Shion and Miyuki squealed. They all started jumping and running in circles.

"What was it like?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, fantabulose!" Momo screamed. Everyone looked at her like she said she was committing suicide.

"What the crap does that mean?' Miyuki asked. Momo gasped and covered her mouth.

"Im sorry!" She yelled running into Shion's room. Miyuki and Shion gave each other a look and ran after her. Jin patted Bruno's shoulder.

"I don't understand women," Jin laughed. Bruno removed his hand and laughed.

"Neither I."

In Shion's room Momo was experiencing an extreme mood swing.

"Im so sorry," Momo muttered. Just seconds ago she had been happy about kissing Jr but now she was all depressed.

"What's the deal with the fantabulose?' Miyuki asked.

"Never say that word!" Momo hissed.

"Can you tell us what it means?" Shion asked calmly. Momo nodded.

"Well," Momo started. "It all happened when I was still in Second Miltia and I was still going to Riverside Prep. My friends and I used to make up words like that to show our friendship. But my best friend of all, Minitia who was the most popular girl in school died in a car accident. After that I was friendless and unpopular!" Momo bawled. Shion patted her back.

"Im sorry Miyuki said 'the' word," Shion said soothingly. Momo wiped off a tear. They all hugged.

"Well you have us and Jr," Miyuki said.

"And the other guys to!" Shion added. Momo smiled then laughed. Shion picked up her cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Momo asked. Shion smirked.

"Um yes is Jr there?" Shion asked. Momo screamed.

"Oh he's not?' Shion asked. Momo let out a sigh.

"Okay then Ill be sure to call him!" Shion smiled and hung up.

"He's in the car still. I have to call his car phone hold on," Shion said while dialing. Momo almost screamed again for her to stop but Miyuki stuck her hand over her mouth.

"Hey Jr!" Shion called. Shion put the phone on speaker. She was very careful to make sure that he didn't know that Miyuki and Momo could hear him. Miyuki whispered to Momo to be quite and she let go.

"Hey Jr, you like Momo don't ya?' Shion asked. Momo looked terrified. They could him clear his throat.

"Yeah. Ever since I first saw her. I hope I didn't over do it tonight. Could you tell her im sorry?" He asked. Shion laughed.

"You already did," She whispered. Jr gasped. It sounded like he had a heart attack.

"Mary! Change course to Miss Uzuki's apartment!" He yelled then hung up. Shion and Miyuki both looked at Momo and grinned.

"We better get you ready!" Miyuki squealed. When Jr arrived the girls had just finished applying some make up on Momo. Jin grabbed the door.

"Well hello here. You must be the guy the Momo likes so much!" He laughed. Shion left the bathroom and ran down the stairs. She grabbed a newspaper and smacked her brother.

"Guess you can cook for the rest of your life!" Shion smirked. Shion could hear a small and pitiful voice outside.

"Allen are you there?' Shion called.

"Sorry," Allen said running up the porch stairs. Chad came up behind him. Miyuki came down next, Momo following.

Miyuki waved to Chad and Momo hugged Jr.

"Hey, I have this really awesome cottage down by the lake. Would you guys like to stay the weekend?' Chad asked. Miyuki blushed.

"Oh absolutely!" They said in unison.

"Jin could you call my Mom and tell her where ill be at?' Momo asked. She stuck out her lower lip. Jin shook his head.

"Fine. On one condition! Shion will cook for me more!" Jin yelled. Shion nodded. The three girls ran upstairs and changed. Shion lent some clothes to Miyuki and Momo because they didn't have any clean. They ran back downstairs. The guys escorted the girls into the Limo. Bruno came up behind them.

"Sorry old man. You'll ruin any fun we have!" Chad laughed.

"I am Momo's bodyguard!" He yelled guardly. Jr looked at him sincerely.

"Ill protect her Old Man," Jr leaped into the limo and they pulled off. Bruno shook his head and went back inside Shion's house. At least they served decent coffee.


	12. Vacation

Chapter 12

Mary pulled the Limo down a bumpy road. Since the sun had gone down hours ago, the forest had turned an eerie black.

"Almost there, right Master Chad?" Mary called from the drivers seat.

"Um, yeah I think." Everyone turned to him.

"You think?" Jr asked furiated. He nodded cautiously.

"Well Ill make you think this!" Jr threw a punch but Shion and Momo stopped him,

"Jr!" Shion yelled. "He doesn't know! He has not been here since he was a baby! Its not his fault!" Shion yelled. Jr sunk back in his seat and turned to look out the window, mortally embarrassed.

"Okay everyone! Were here!" Mary called. Jr opened the door even before she could stop the car. Everyone followed once it was safely in park. After everyone unloaded, Mary drove off. Chad pulled a switch for the light to come on.

"What the CRAP!" Jr yelled. The Cottage was really a run down shack. Chad looked at it curiously.

"Well, it was bigger last time I remember." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Momo looked past the lake and into the other land. A light was peeking through one of the trees.

"Look!" Everyone turned to where her finger was pointing.

"Awesome!" Jr yelled. He ran into the lake and wadded through to the other side. Ironically, it was shallow enough for Jr to manage to touch the bottom. Chad went in after him, but since he was taller, he did not have to stick out his nose in the air like an idiot.

"Hey everyone, where is Allen?" Shion asked suddenly. Miyuki turned around and shrugged.

"Oh Jin is going to kill me. ALLEN? ALLEN ARE YOU THERE?" Shion yelled. No one answered. After 3 or so minuets something rustled in the bushes.

"BLOOD SUCKERS!" Miyuki and Chad yelled. Momo, who believed them, ran into the lake. She was certainly shorter than Jr and she fell in. The figure stepped into the light.

"Allen!" Miyuki and Shion yelled. Chad sighed and Jr rolled his eyes over his friends' immatureness. It was a second before he realized that Momo was not playing and she was drowning. Jr jumped in and swam to the bottom. He could make out her figure huddled into a ball. He grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface.

"Momo are you okay?" Jr asked. Her eyes flicked open and she smiled.

"I cant wait to tell my Swim Instructor that I remembered how to stay warm!" She giggled. Jr looked away sadly. So she could swim, but she did stay down there a long time.

"Oh don't worry, I can hold by breath for 1 minuet 60 seconds!" Jr gazed at her surprised. Together they swam over to the other side. Miyuki, Allen and Shion wadded through after them. Chad pulled back the braches for the girls but let them fall in Jr's and Allen's faces. When they reached the end of the forest, they all gasped. A huge mansion with a (conveniently) placed sigh that read, "Murray Residence," stood before them.

"Its bigger than I thought.." Momo ran inside along with Miyuki and Shion. Jr and Allen were talking about rooms together with the girls.

"Yeah, ill pretend that the other rooms are under renovation so we could stay in a room with the girls!" Chad said sneakily. Jr and Allen laughed. When they walked inside the front doors they to gasped.

"Its beautiful!" Jr exclaimed. The walls were trimmed with gold and there were the long staircases leading upstairs. 50 Maids stood waiting for them.

"I have prepared the 3 rooms," Three said in unison. The guys looked at each other and grinned.

"This is going to be so awesome!"


	13. The dinner party

Chapter 13

Note: I have no idea when im going to end this (no ending in mind) so If ANYONE wants me to continue please review!

Chad, who had apparently forgotten what the rooms looked like was running around like a kid in a candy store. Shion, Momo and Miyuki were preparing in their rooms.

"Did you used to have a house like this Momo?" Miyuki asked folding her clothes. Momo shook her head.

"I had a Vacation House but it was on the Beach. My normal house was no where 'near' as big as this!" Shion laughed. Someone knocked on the door and made the girls jump.

"Come in!" Shion called. The butler came in.

"Excuse me Miss's but the Master Allen, Gaignun and Chad have called for a formal meeting and dinner. If you do not have a formal gown, then you will find them in the dresser." He shut the door and the girls squealed.

"We get free clothes? Awesome!" Miyuki yelled as she rummaged through the dresser.

"Oh, here is one for you Momo!" Miyuki called. She picked up the dress and laid it on the bed, so it did not get dirty. The dress was pink and sparkly. It was a long gown and the bottom was ruffled.

"Its really frilly," Shion announced.

"I like frilly!" Momo giggled. She ran into the bathroom to try it on. Shion picked a red one and Miyuki (of course) picked the Dark Blue dress. All of the dresses reached their ankles, although the girls wanted it shorter.

"I have an awesome idea for you dress Momo!" Shion said suddenly. Momo looked to her friend and nodded. Shion ran to her suitcase and pulled out her scissors.

"What's taking the so long?" Jr whined. Allen sighed.

"Its has to be a beauty thing. I say if they don't come down here 'not' pretty then…." The girls walked down the stairs and Allen could not help but stare at Shion. Momo's dress had drastically changed. Shion had cut the dress' bottom so it was now a skirt. It still had ruffles though. She had also tied a transparent pink bow on the back. Although Shion did not have enough time to change her and Miyuki's dresses. Jr, Chad and Allen took the girls hand in there's and led them to the dinner table. Food had already been prepared. They laughed and giggled through the entire dinner.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful experience!" Miyuki exclaimed. Chad blushed.

"No biggy!" He scratched his head. The boys then took the girls out on the swing next to the pool. Since there was no light, the house cleaners had put floating candles in the pool.

"Its so beautiful. I love the way that the moon reflects on the water," Momo smiled. Jr put his arm around her shoulders. Momo also liked the way that the moon reflected on Jr's hair, giving it a beautiful shine. Momo laid her head on Jr's shoulder and fell asleep. On the other side Chad and Allen were laughing at him. Jr was trying to tell them to help, but it was certainly not helping. Shion rested her head on Allen's shoulder to and fell asleep.

"I think it was the food you fed them!" Allen whispered after Miyuki to had fallen asleep. Chad tried to shrug but ended up knocking Miyuki down. When she screamed it woke the other girls up.

"Oh im so sorry!" Momo blushed.

"Nah, its cool," Jr said reassuringly.

It was late, so both the girls and boys retired to their (not so separate) rooms. Of course, Chad had the biggest. It was not like they were sharing a bed (god forbid), just rooms.

"G'night Momo," Jr said as he pulled the covers down.

"Sleep Tight," Momo giggled from across the room.


	14. Chad's boat

Chapter 14

Chad's boat

Thanks everyone for the past reviews on my (a lot) older chapters. I don't think anyone is reading this anymore (I hope people are still!), because my stories are not good. Im seriously thinking of discontinuing this unless I get some serious reviews or at least some criticism!  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Chad's Boat

Momo's eyes fluttered open and she saw the beautiful sunlight seep through the large windows. She yawned and got out of bed. She brushed her teeth and washed up, just in case. When she walked over to her bed to make it, she saw that someone already had and left a note on her pillow. When she picked it up, she noticed that it was Chad's handwriting.

"Momo, today Im going to take us out on my parents speed boat on the lake. Please bring an extra set of clothes and beach towels, Chad"

Momo's eyes filled with excitement and she did a little happy dance.

"Oh this is wonderful. I can't wait to go!" Momo grabbed two pink shirts and two pairs of blue jean shorts. The house cleaner had laid out three beach towels for her. She put on her favorite pair of flip-flops and ran out of her room and down the stairs. She slid to a stop when the butler caught her arm.

"Excuse me Miss, but the lake is in the back of he house." He directed her the other way and she blushed and made her way out the back. When she opened the grand doors in the back she grinned. Everyone was already outside waiting for her.  
----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you smell rain?" Allen asked Chad. He shrugged.

"We probably have a good 3 or 4 hours before that cloud hits us." Chad pointed his index finger to a far away cloud. "Okay men, I need Jr to help with launching the boat and Allen and the ladies to get on the boat!" Chad ordered after he finally put his finger down. Jr ran into the SUV that was pulling the boat. Allen helped the girls get inside. Since (hopefully) everyone had common sense, they wore their swimsuits underneath their clothes. The boat was small, it had a space upfront for the girls, behind them were the driver, shotgun (as I call it) and three seats behind them. The launching went fine. Chad started the engine on the boat and Momo could not help but let out a small scream. Jr looked at her and smiled. The weather was beautiful. The sun was shining and it was warm. Chad ordered that everyone get their life jackets on before he went out any farther. Since the lake was not Chad's other people were in their boats driving around. One extremely large pulled up next to them.

"Hello everyone!" The man called. Jr grunted. Momo covered her eyes so she could see the man.

"Hello Mr. Kukai!" Momo called.

"Hey dad," Jr yelled after her. Gaignun chuckled.

"You got a nice boat there Chad my son!" Jr rolled his eyes and Momo giggled. After he had pulled off at an alarming speed Momo turned to Jr and asked, "Jr, why did you father call Chad his son?" Jr smirked.

"Because he likes to think of himself as god." Chad pulled off into the lake at a speed that almost rivaled the speed of Gaignun's super speedy boat. On the bumps, Shion and Momo would fly up.

"Oh my butt!" Shion whined. Even though the seats were padded, they were not that comfortable. Miyuki was sitting next to Chad in the opposite seat. Jr was sitting next to Momo and Allen next to Shion.

"You girls wanna get wet?" Chad asked. Everyone glared at him.

"IN THE WATER!" He yelled.

"Yea!" Shion and Miyuki shouted in unison. Chad pulled into a shady spot near the front of the lake where everyone went to play in the sand. Everyone got out and played around in the water. There was multiple times, where Momo almost fell out of her life vest because it was to big. After a while, everyone got back on and drove a little.

"We should get back to the dock," Chad announced.

"We can't wait out the storm?" Momo pleaded. The storm had arrived and was a little ways away from them.

"No, I don't think we can wait for hours." When they reached the dock it had already started to thunder and lightning. One struck close, then and Momo, Shion, Miyuki and Allen screamed. There was a large line of boats already there waiting and unloading (why the crap would someone go out in a storm?). Momo and Shion got their stuff together and Jr jumped out to get the SUV to pull the boat up. When he finally arrived at the middle of the line Chad drove the boat up on the holder. It was raining hard and it was hitting Momo like bee stingers. Another lightning streak appeared over the trees next to them. The SUV they were using was several years old, like 16. Jr was trying to pull the boat up but the tires were slipping. Momo, Allen and Shion were now screaming for their lives. Miyuki was calm as ever. Chad was trying to pull the SUV forward but nothing was working so Chad ordered Jr to put it in 4-wheel drive. The boat finally reached dry land and everyone jumped out and ran into the SUV as soon as possible. Thunder struck near the SUV and finally after a few minuets and a lot of rain Jr and Chad got in the front and drove off.

"Piece of crap windshield wipers!" Jr yelled. The windshield wipers were broken and pieces of rubber were flying out. The rain was pouring down hard enough so that Jr or anyone else for that matter could not see. Jr pulled into the woods and next to the Mansion. The girls (yes, Allen to) ran inside and waited for Jr and Chad. The storm was picking up and the wind was blowing hard enough that when Momo went outside to check on them, she almost blew away. The three ran inside quickly and checked the status on the storm.

"Master Chad, it seems that a tornado has formed outside of town. I suggest that you and everyone else get downstairs." Chad nodded and took Miyuki's hand.

"It'll be okay," He said softly. She blushed and let him lead her downstairs. The four others followed. In Chad's basement, there was a full bar, bowling alley, pool, and a bunch of stuff that I know you want in your basement. Allen fell onto a couch and sighed.

"Man, this is seriously wack." Shion rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Outside they could hear the warning sirens blaring and a train?

"What is that?" Miyuki asked. Chad looked at her and shrugged.

"Hey! I saw this TV show a long time ago where this woman said that when a tornado was near it sounded like a train!" Allen grinned. Momo and Jr glared at him.

"Im scared Jr," Momo said. Jr put his arm around Momo's shoulders and gave a reassuringly little shake.

"Don't worry! As long as were in this room, not even a 9inch millimeter bullet could hit you!" Momo lightened up, and so did Shion. They ended up sleeping in the basement that night. However, when the next morning came, a surprising little twist happened.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, here is the chapter. Please Review! Thanks for reading! Ive got school so I wont write as much.


	15. Sakura

Chapter 15

Material Possessions Must Read 

A/N: Sorry I have not been on for a long time, because of school starting. I re read over this story and found out that I went off target. This chapter will help anyone who is confused or whatever. I also noticed that it isn't really 'real life' like. I mean the characters (who are not their XS selves) are doing or experiencing things that are impossible, or 'childish'. I making this chapter long, possible and suspenseful! I mean who really has all that money?

Disclaimer: I do not own XS. The characters Chad, Gavin and Ryan MAY seem a lot like the their celebrity counterparts but there're not. I repeat, there're NOT!

----------------------------

Because of the storm the previous night, Chad had his servants sleep downstairs with him and the others (but in a separate room) mostly because their family members would sue him if they got hurt. The birds were chirping and again Momo woke because sunlight was glaring down at her. She stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was something she did not believe! She rubbed her eyes, but the scene was still there. She scooted off the couch and looked at what the house used to be. The entire upper floor of the house was demolished! Everything was gone due to the tornado.

"Everyone wake up!" Momo screeched. Everyone did like Momo and rubbed their eyes in disbelief of what they were looking at. Chad sputtered some non-English words as he gasped at his now gone summer mansion.

"But, how are we still alive?" Shion yelled desperately. "Those weights and bowling balls would have crumpled us!" Chad turned his head so he could face her, his eyes clouded with sadness.

"Im not sure." Was his simple reply. Jr took out his small cell-phone and dialed his Father's Home number. When Gaignun answered, Jr went berserk.

"Dad are you alright? Is the house still there?" He took a big breath and waited for his reply.

"Umm, yes! How is the situation there? I heard there was a horrible F6 tornado in your area." Jr was relieved.

"His house was totaled. The entire upstairs are gone! Could you send Mary over to pick us up?" Gaignun said, "Yes." In addition, hung up.

"Dad's coming. If any of your belongings are still here, now is the time to fetch them." Shion giggled but a horrible wave of dread filled Momo's chest. Some of her prized possessions were in her suitcase upstairs, now probably torn to shreds. The last of the money Juli had was there to.

"Hey Jr?" Momo asked meekly. He turned and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Do you mind if I borrow 10 dollars? The last of Mommies Money was in my suit case and it's gone now." Jr gave her a reassuring nod and handed her a 20.

"Its cool, you need it more than me." The six teens walked up what was left of the stairs and rummaged through the rubble to see of they could find their belongings. Shion and Allen found a small portion, but that was it. Although Momo discovered a small pink tin near where the front entrance used to be. She picked it up and smiled. It was her favorite moneybox, the one her father gave her when she was little.

"**Make a wish and put it in the box and it will come true!" **her father would say. She opened it and took out the ten-dollar bill inside.

"Jr, here," Momo said handing him the twenty back. He pushed it back into her palm and smiled.

"You keep it. Ill get another twenty next week anyways." She smiled and when he turned away, she held the money close to her chest and sighed.

"_Why did life have to end up like this? Am I being punished?" _Momo thought. A car's horn brought her out of her thoughts.

"Must be Mary!" Jr yelled. He jumped over the rubble and into the Limo quickly. The other five stared at him, but quickly got in to.

"Hey, shouldn't you tell your peeps that your leaving Chad?" Allen asked. Shion gave him a dirty glare for using 'rap' talk.

"Oh its cool," Chad replied. Everyone was quiet until Shion and Allen had left. Miyuki, who had hardly talked began to.

"Im really sorry about your house Chad," she said solemnly. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Its okay. I hope Mom and Dad wont kill me though!" Momo and Jr chuckled at his comment. Mary pulled into Chad's drive way and he told everyone bye and that he would see them Monday at school. When Mary pulled back out, she headed for Miyuki's house next. What surprised Momo was that Miyuki lived in the same neighborhood as her, but in a worse case. Her family lived in an extremely small house. Moreover, for twenty people it was bad.

"Hey Momo, Ill see you Monday okay? Call me tonight!" Jr yelled out the window as Momo knocked on her front door. Momo waved and Mary pulled off. Juli answered the door and gave Momo a great big bear hug.

"Darling! Im so glad your okay! I have some amazing news for you!" Juli grinned pulling Momo into the living room.

"_Did we win the lottery?" _Momo thought. Her Mom grinned and sat her down on their miniscule couch.

"I want you to meet someone," She said rather loudly.

"She was put up for adoption and I just couldn't help myself. She is a beautiful young lady, and im positive you will love her as your sister!" Momo gasped. Something she had wanted since she was little, a sister to trade clothes with, have sleepovers, and do all the girly things she loves to do with.

"Come on out dear!" Juli called. A girl in a white dress opened Momo's bedroom door and smiled. Momo could not believe how beautiful she was.

"Sakura dear, this is your new sister Momo!" Juli said pulling Sakura over to Momo. Sakura gave Momo a heart-warming smile.

"Hi," Sakura stuck out her hand and Momo shook it cautiously, as if afraid she was going to get a contagious dieses. Sakura sat down next to Momo on the couch.

"So tell me, what kind of things do you like to do?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I love hanging out with my friends ('And Boyfriend' Momo whispered, so her Mom couldn't hear), going to the mall. You know, just typical girl stuff." Sakura nodded.

"I know were going t be the greatest of friends!"

-----------------------------

It turned out that Sakura was actually a little older than Momo. She shared the room with her and all that great stuff. However, Momo found out that having a sister was not as great as she thought. Sakura was always fighting for Juli's attention, and she won. Her Daddy gave her all the attention and it was starting to hurt, badly.

"Mom!" Momo cried. Juli turned and smiled.

"What is it Saku- Oh my! Momo! What is it darling?" Momo's heart dropped a few meters.

"I feel like im not getting an attention." Juli frowned.

"Alright then! We were going out for dinner tonight anyways. I thought it might be a good chance for us to all talk." Momo grinned.

"Can Jr come?" She pleaded.

"Alright. Have him bring his friends so Saki can see them." Momo titled her head.

"Who's Saki?" Juli covered her mouth.

"Its Sakura's cutie little pet name I gave her. I can call you Mo if you want!" Juli tried to make Momo feel more 'wanted' but even a blind person could see that she was not helping at all.

"No thanks." Juli nodded and returned to washing the dishes. Momo ran up to her room to call Jr, but Sakura was already there.

"Need some privacy?" She asked. Momo nodded and Sakura left the room. Momo dialed Jr's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Jr," Momo said. Jr sighed.

"Its great to hear from you. I heard your mom adopted a girl!" I said.

"Yea, her name is Sakura and she's a little older than me. Mom wants to know if you guys could come to dinner with us, Shion, Chad and the others to."

"Great! Ill call them." Jr hung up and Momo fell onto her pink and white covers. It wasn't five minuets before Jr called again and said everyone could come. Momo went to the kitchen and told her Mom the good news, which passed it on to Sakura. When 8:00 rolled around everyone was sitting in one of the local restaurants. Since it was not fancy, Gaignun looked out of place with his fancy suit.

"Good to meet you Sakura, im Rubedo, but you can call me Jr. Over there is Albedo, my sister Kirsch, Shion, Chad, Ryan, Gavin, Miyuki and Allen." Sakura waved and smiled to each person. They all started to ask where Sakura had come from, and what she liked to do. Momo turned her head, feeling left out. Jr noticed this and said, "I bet Momo is the greatest sister and girl could have right?" He asked Sakura.

"Of course!" Sakura agreed. The food they ordered came and everyone talked and had a wonderful time, even Gaignun who didn't know how to eat a Hamburger. After everyone had started to leave Sakura caught Jr's arm.

"Hey, I noticed that you really like my sister right?" She asked. Jr blushed and nodded.

"Yu better not hurt her or im gonna come and get you!" She laughed. Jr gave an uneasy chuckle and Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. He stared at her run off.

"Huh?" was all he could say. When Momo caught wind of what Sakura did she got furious.

"You did WHAT?" Momo screamed.

"Where I come from, you give a person a peck on the cheek after talking!" Sakura yelled. Momo's temper fell and she nodded.

"You like him a lot dontcha?"

"Yea, he is the greatest guy alive!" Momo giggled. The next couple of days went by fine, but by the end of the week, a new girl had emerged at school and her name was Sakura. Everyone now pays Sakura more attention than Momo, thankfully not Jr though! How will Momo deal?


	16. Juli and Joachim

Chapter 16

Momo and Sakura

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A.N.Y THING! NOTHING except the STORY. In addition, that goes double for the stores mentioned. And there will be some cussing. No, im not to young to cuss.

A/N: **sniffles, I finally got some reviews! Thank you so much screennameless! I was seriously starting to think that people had stopped reading my story, and that's why I considered discontinuing it. Im just so glad someone actually cares (more sniffles), okay now, to the next chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Momo's view 

I mean, having a sister is fun and all, I get to hand out with her and do all sorts of awesome things, but its not all happy days. We always fight over Mommy and Daddy, and even though she might be nice on the outside, I know she is evil on the inside. I think she's even trying to steal Jr away from me! However, last night when I was on the phone with Jr, he defiantly told me.

"Momo, don't worry about Sakura. I mean, when my mom, well of course before she died, had Kirsch, I got no attention at all and I was hurt. After Mom died, I built a relationship with my dad and it got all better."

I would replay his voice over and over in my head, making me feel warm inside each time. Sakura abruptly opened the door and snapped me out of my blissful dreams.

"Mommy wants to take us shopping! Daddy just got a new promotion!" She squealed. I grinned ear to ear. I ran up to Sakura and gave her a big hug to show her how happy I was. Now finally I could wear all that nice stuff that I wanted to buy. We ran out of my-I mean our room and we ran up to Mommy and Daddy, who I was so happy to see again. Its almost been a month since I last saw Daddy, and he's been really protective of me ever since that accident with Karen.

"Are we going to Tiffany's or Hollister? Or what about Abercrombie and Fitch. OOH! Aeropostale to!" I screamed. AI was just SO happy to be able to shop again.

"Well actually Momo, I was thinking that you could get your clothes at Wal-mart, and let your sister Saki get some at Hollister or whatever. It would be the civilized thing to do." My face grew still as I watched my Mom in disbelief.

"Wal-mart?" I asked cautiously, just in case it was a joke.

"Yes, so?" Mommy asked.

"IM NOT A CIVIALIZED PERSON! I WANT TO BUY MY CLOTHES AT EXPENSIVE PLACES! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!" Opps, I think I went a little to far.

"FINE THEN! Momo if you cant be a good sister, then I must ask you to leave!" I cocked my head to the side.

"Juli! You can't kick our daughter out! I say let her have what she wants while she is still a child! Then she can learn the rules later!" Daddy argued.

"That's not a good idea Joachim! I can't stand you!" Mommy yelled. I looked at Sakura and mouthed, "Sorry" and she nodded.

"Its my money! You're not making any Juli. NONE! If I was smart, I would divorce you and become the richest man alive because I wouldn't have you to waste my money on crap!" Mommy grabbed a vase and threw it at Daddy. I felt awful for starting this whole mess. But really, its Mom's fault for being so annoying. I think she might deserve it.

"Fine then Joachim! I quit on this relationship and I quit on you! I just hope you know, that I will be fighting for the rights to keep the girls!" Mommy opened the door and ran out for Daddy's work SUV.

"Dammit Juli, get back here!" She ignored him and kept running for his SUV. Daddy was faster, and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back abruptly. Being the scardy cat that I was, I grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into our bedroom where we cried.

"Im so sorry, that on your first days here you had to see this. They never used to fight!" I yelled.

"Its okay Momo. Well at least have each other right?"

"Yeah." I wiped the tears off my cheek and grinned.

"I guess were going to have to start 'Operation Get Mommy and Daddy together again!"


	17. The Flashback

Chapter 17

A/N- Wow, 17 chapters already? I promise that this chapter will ease any confusion, and solve some problems. It's also going to be considerably longer! Im sorry for not updating stuff for a while, ive been at school and ive just started my portfolio pieces, so ive been busy. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Note: Some of Momo's flashback isn't as it was in chapter 7, its kinda different.

**Momo-**

"Kosy?" I asked shocked. I was holding the land line phone up to my ear, and I had just dropped it.

"Hello?" I heard her scream. I hurriedly picked up the phone and said, "Sorry."

"Your really coming for another visit?" I asked surprised.

"Well of course! I couldn't leave you and Mom by yourselves could I?" Oh poo, Kosy hasn't heard the news.

"Well, actually we haven't been alone at all. Mom went stupid and adopted a girl named Sakura, who is kinda nice. And Mommy and Daddy are getting divorced." The word fell out of my mouth in a funny way.

"WHAT?" Kosy yelled.

"I said there getting divorced." I heard Kosy hit something.

"Mom isn't coming here, I can say that much. You guys can come here and live with me and Kevin if you want. We have plenty of rooms left in our mansion!" My heart skipped.

"Of course! Ill tell Daddy!" I was so excited. It was natural that I get rewarded for being so brave during and after that horrible incident with Karen. I can still remember that day like it was just yesterday.

"Kosy! Jr!" I screamed. I ran up and hugged them tightly, so glad that they saved my life. My arm, I realized was bleeding.

"**Here," Jr handed me a piece of his shirt that he had torn off so I could put it on the cut.**

"**Are you okay?" Kosy asked. I nodded.**

"**Im so glad, I owe you guys my life!" I began to sob. Everything was begging to sound so depressing, I couldn't help but cry. Jr held me tight and I instantly felt better. I saw a bunch of Police Officers run up to the Barn with Guns and such.**

"**KOSY!" One yelled. Kosy turned and grinned.**

"**Kevin!" Kosy yelled hugging him. Jr and I stared at him, and awed at how he was so… familiar.**

"**Everyone, this is Kevin Ridgeley, my husband." I gasped. **

"**Allen's brother?" Jr and I asked in unison. He nodded. **

"**Now, Momo." He said changing the subject. **

"**I have an ambulance coming, it should be here soon. After that, I need you to give a description of the girls that tried to hurt you. I understand that you know them personally?" He asked. Jr laughed.**

"**Hell yes we know them! They go to Kukai High!" Kevin was taken aback. **

"**Well get right on it!" He saluted and ran off. **

"**Im going to call a bodyguard for you Momo, it seems every time I turn away, you're in some kind of trouble." He laughed and punched some numbers in on his cell phone. The ambulance came shortly after his call and took me to the nearest hospital. They even let Jr in the back because both Kosy and Jr had to threaten them. They took me to a large white room and I was put to sleep. It wasn't long, I don't think before I awoke and some guy was asking me who tried to kill me.**

"**Karen," I managed. I was so weak, after what they did. I heard some faint yelling outside and two blurs come into the room.**

"**MOMO!" Kosy and Jr yelled. They knocked the guy away and sat in his chair.**

"**How are you?" Kosy asked first.**

"**Mom and Dad are coming soon." I smiled.**

"**Im good." I whispered. Jr grinned.**

"**Everyone at school is so worried. I couldn't even stand Mrs. Bunnel's class. I just ran out and came here. Quite funny though because a bunch of other students followed me to, mostly Karen haters." I tried to laugh, but I couldn't breath quit right afterwards. **

"**The bad news is that their going to force Karen to stay and do community work at KH, but she has special classes away from us in a different wing." I nodded. A bunch of other students ran inside. **

"**MOMO!" Shion, Allen, Miyuki, Chad, Ryan and Gavin all yelled. I grinned, so glad to see my friends. Each one had brought me a gift, including Jr. I was so ecstatic. Mommy and Daddy came a while later, both complaining about work even though Mommy only works at home. I was quite mad that Mommy didn't come sooner; I mean so could leave house work for a second to see me right? The day went by so fast and I remember that at night Jr had special permission from Gaignun to let him stay the entire night with me. It was then that I knew he really loved me. It was late at night when I got really hot and tired. My monitor was beeping weirdly. Three doctors ran in and said something about an Infection to Jr and that he needed to leave. They put me back to sleep and that was all I could remember. **

Sakura came up to me and said, "Who's on the phone?" I said good-bye to Kosy and frowned.

"So Mom didn't tell you I already had a sister?" Sakura gasped and shook her head no.

"Well," I sighed. "Her name is Kosy Ridgeley and she lives in a small mansion." Sakura grinned.

"Maybe we could stay there for vacation?" I laughed.

"We may get to stay there for now on."

"MOMO SAKURA MIZRAHI!" Someone yelled. Sakura looked confused but I winced. It was Mom, and she sounded like she had something bad to say.

"I know you've been planning things with that sister of yours!" Mom yelled.

"No WAY!" I screamed.

"Its true Mommy," Sakura said. Mommy's face grew red and angry.

"I can't stand her! Or your father!" Mommy ran outside, got her car, and drove off.

"I didn't know your middle name was _my_ name!" Sakura said happily.

"Its really common here, so get over it." I ran into my room to call for Jr. I needed to get out of this crap house soon or I was going to go crazy! Thankfully, he answered quickly.

"He, what's up?" He asked. I groaned.

"Everything that's crappy. Can I come over?" I asked in a pleading tone. I seriously needed to get away, and fast.

"Yea sure, Im comin to get you and Sakura in a sec."

"WAIT! Sakura isn't going!" I yelled. "Just you and me, please."

"Okay sure, Mary wants to know if your parents are home." I groaned louder.

"Mom threw a fit at dad, ran off and Dad is somewhere else. I don't know where." I could picture Jr nodding.

"Okay, bye." He hung up. I fell face forward onto my bed and cried softly. Somehow, that library book I lost earlier this month doesn't seem so important anymore.


End file.
